Razia's Shadow Reunion
by BakerStKid
Summary: Ahrima can't wake up inside.
1. Chapter 1

DONT YOU EVAH DREAM OF SUM PLACE BETTAH WERE THE LITE SHINES BRIGHTER?!" Adakias shouted as he ran down the halls with a bag of sugary sweets in his arms.  
It was the thirtieth of May, and for the city of Razia, it meant a magical reunion for all the lineage of royalty.

Adakias, the young prince of darkness, was part of the lineage of royalty, and he was super excited and also on a sugar rush because his amazing grandpa gave him a bag of candy for being such a good little boy.  
Pallas, Adakias's older brother, saw what Adakias was doing and scowled. How immature! Pallas thought grumpily. It was Pallas job, as the heir, to act as mature as possible and to stop his younger brother from doing anything idiotic, like marrying a girl from the Light or running around shouting.  
"SHUSH UP ADAKIAS!" Pallas shouted over Adakias's shouting. Adakias stopped in his tracks and sniffled.  
Pallas snatched the bag of candy from Adakias. "Who gave this to you?" He demanded.  
Adakias looked up at Pallas with teary eyes. "Grandpa ded."  
Pallas grimaced. "Why that ol' man—" Pallas muttered to himself before dabbling eyeshadow onto his eyelids.  
"Pallas, ur my brother, u cared and watched over me, but thars somethin bigerastic, my purpose is those candies." Adakias said, crying.  
Pallas was not moved by Adakias's weeping. He stood, stone cold. "Adakias Whateverourlastnameis, candy is bad for you and you don't even know what 'bigerastic' means."  
"BROTHER NOOOOO!" Adakias cried out as Pallas threw the bag of candy into the abyss.  
"Now then," Pallas said, "It's time for us to get ready for our annual reunion. Come on."

Pallas dragged his brother down the dark and gloomy hall into the dressing room.  
Here was where Pallas spent most of his time trying to look emo. Adakias, on the other hand, spent his time trying to mimic the outfits of the Light. Since he only read books about the Light, Adakias's outfit mostly included face paint on his cheeks, an oversized tunic, and twenty light bulbs strapped around his waist.  
"Are those lit bulbs really necessary?" Pallas said, his eyes twitching from the heavenly glow the light bulbs displayed.  
"Yussss," Adakias replied, starry eyed.

Finally, the dinner bell rang, and the two princes rushed to the dining hall for the reunion feast.


	2. Chapter 2

The dining hall was a dark, ancient looking room that was mostly empty, except for the long table that _was_ in the center of the room. The seats along this dining hall were filled with people from all the royal lineage.  
"ZOMG ANHURA!" shrieked Adakias as he ran to his girlfriend's side.  
"OMG ADDIE!" Anhura shrieked also as they hugged each other before sitting down into their chairs  
"A-a-addie?!" Hissed Pallas, "what gives her permission to call him ADDIE?!"  
Pallas took out his paper knife, ready to stab Anhura, but suddenly, bursting through the dining hall doors was Grandpa Ahrima.  
Ahrima was infamous throughout Razia for not only replacing Thomas Jefferson as the first to discover the lightbulb, but for also being an accomplice of arson. However, Ahrima was excused of his misdeeds of burning down all of Razia because he was dying of an illness that made his entire head bald.  
Pallas rolled his eyes. Despite Ahrima being his grandpa, but Pallas hated his grandpa for ordering him around and giving candy to Adakias.  
Ahrima sat down near Pallas. "Wassup dawg," said Ahrima, trying to be hip with the kids.  
"UGH." Was Pallas's only reply.

"FOOOOOOOD!" Screamed Adakias as actual food came to the table. "Ahnura, watch this!" Adakias took his fork, put chicken on it and ate it. Anhura was very impressed that Adakias could eat chicken with a fork and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Pallas was disgusted at Adakias's mad skills. He grumbled as he picked up a bit of soup with his hands and ate it.  
Ahrima, on the other hand, gave Adakias candy behind Pallas's back because Adakias deserved candy for being able to eat food with a utensil.  
King Malka, the king of Light who just so happened to be Ahnura's father, looked warily at the Dark lineage. "I dun like those d00ds." King Malka puffed.  
Nidria came into the dining hall with ice scream, and sat with Ahrima eating ice scream.

Everyone was having blast!

Suddenly, Barayas, Ahrima's accomplice to arson, entered the room, looking quite determined, and tore through the air at Ahrima and teared Ahrima's baldness off.  
Everyone gasped. Underneath the baldness was many, many strands of magnificent, glowing, dirty blonde hair.  
Ahrima was not actually bald and was not suffereing from any illness at all!

Oh noes!


	3. Chapter 3

"NANI?!" gasped Nidria, as her words echoed through the silence.

Everyone stared at Ahrima. 'What should they do?!' Was on everyone's mind.

"I sed dem d00ds from dark wuz bad OMG." King Malka thundered.

"Let's banish him!" Toba the Tura shouted. But everyone ignores Toba the Tura's suggestion due to the fact that no one knew what a Tura was.

"Total Revenge," Barayas sung out.

Everyone turned to Barayas. "Crush'd," Barayas explained. Clearly, Barayas suffered from only being able to speak through his own angsty songs, so everyone stopped paying attention to the spider.

Soon, everyone else was talking about what they should do to Ahrima since he totally lied to them about being bald.

"Let's stabbed him and put eye shadow on him!" Pallas suggested.

"Let's make a prophecy about how he messed up!" The Bawaba bros suggested.

"NOOO," Adakias shouted over everyone else, "HES A GOOD GUY! He gave me candy so he is."

Everyone became quiet. They knew Adakias was right because Adakias was made of pure goodness and righteousness. Ahrima sniffled. "that's my boi," he said.

Barayas scowled. "Admit it!" He shouted as he tried to communicate how Ahrima was bad, but couldn't because he couldn't Say Anything.

"Noooo, meanie spider!" Adakias whined, "No one who gives out candy is evil. Only spiders are."

Pallas grimaced. He wanted the old man gone. He took out his secret real knife he hid in his eyeshadow and tried to stab Ahrima. "I HATE CANDY!" He shouted towards the bald-less man.

Pallas and Barayas would've had their way if Gargul the Oracle did not foresee this a hundred years ago. Before Pallas could've stabbed Ahrima, Gargul leaned in and whispered to Pallas, "I saw what u did."

Pallas stopped in his tracks, shaken. His surprise attack was not a surprise at all. Pallas started to cry. "I just hate candy, okay?!" He sobbed.

"ROFL," Ahnura laughed.

"SHUSH UP," Pallas retorted through his tears.

Before Pallas and Anhura could start a fistfight, dinner was over and everyone was heading to the heated pool, including Ahrima with his magnificent hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy the Swimming Pool was O's heated swimming pool that he made for something. It was the beat pool ever. Everyone liked it.

"Imma be the lifeguard." Toba the Tura declared since he liked controlling people's lives.

"I WANT TO WEAR MY LITE BULBS IN THE WATER. Y U NO LET ME?!" Cried Adakias to his big brother.

"Because lit bulbs can eletrocute you." Responded Pallas.

"No worrys!" Ahrima popped in and touched the light bulbs with his baldless head.

Ahrima's hair was soft like a kitten, silky as silk and as magical as magic itself. Ahrima's hair was said to be made of pure lamps and could cure any illness and disease it touched. It was also said that the hair could be used to make the strongest swords and the best tee shirts. Indeed, Ahrima's hair was the bomb.

As soon as a strand of Ahrima's hair touched the light bulbs, the bulbs became magical.

"YAY." Adakias screeched in happiness as he saw the magic in his light bulb outfit and also because Ahrima gave Adakias more candy.

Pallas tried to stab Ahrima with his sword made out of eye shadow, but before he could, Ahnura pushed him into the pool. "LOL ADDIE LOOK." Ahnura laughed. Adakias laughed too because Ahnura was laughing and everything that Ahnura laughed at must be funny.

Everyone was in the pool, besides Barayas who was in spider-jail for being too angsty, and Toba the Lifeguard Tura who couldn't swim.

As everyone was playing in the pool, Sangara the butler was giving everyone kool-aid while they were in the pool. King Malka was really happy because he liked kool aid, and he noticed that Adakias also liked kool-aid.

"LE GASP, SON, U LIEK DEM KOOL AID?" The King gasped.

"Yay!" Screamed Adakias happily.

"Omg." The King replied.

When night fell, the water glowed because Ahrima's magical hair made is glow. It was funtastic. Pallas, though, did not like the glowing water because his eyes could only see in emo, so he went out of the pool and started putting on more eye shadow

Soon, it was time for the best part of the reunion: the sleep over.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone got their sleeping bags and pillows out, ready to do the traditional Razia sleepover.

"BRO NUUUUHHH!" Shrieked Adakias for the seventy-fourth time today. He wrapped his hands on his light bulbs as Pallas tried to take them away.

"It's time to sleep!" Pallas shrieked over Adakias's shrieking, "those lit bulbs are reelly brit!"

"Wait a minute bruh!" Ahrima shrieked over Pallas's shrieking over Adakias's shrieking, "Lemme use my hair yo." At once, Ahrima's magical, lush hair made the light bulbs magical for the night.

Pallas let go, knowing he was foiled. Pallas took out his knife that was hidden in the eye shadow on his face, ready to stab Ahrima for being 2cool4him.

But suddenly, King Malka thundered in, "U LIEK PLUSHIES TOO?!" He said to Adakias who was also holding a stuffed bear.

"YE!" Screamed Adakias happily.

King Malka smiled, "mah boi, u can marriage mah daughter cause ur soo cool ;D"

Princess Ahnura screamed happily because she knew her father allowed marriage to Addie.

After a few minutes, O came in to turn off the lit bulbs. Suddenly, Nidria stubbed her toe.

"BAKAAAA!" She cried at the wall she stubbed her toe on.

O turned on the light, and signaled Doctor Dumaya to the rescue. Doctor Dumaya was a kind doctor who helped everyone, but he also liked animu so he was really happy to help Nidria with her toe because Nidria spoke Japanese.

"Arigatou." Said Nidria and Doctor Dumaya blushed.

Before Doctor Dumaya could ask Nidria to marry him, Ahrima's hair touched him and burned all the animes out of the Doctor.

"Okey, tiem 2 sleepy every1." O said.

"Can I have my nite lite?" Ahrima asked.

"Yea sure." O responded as he turned on Ahrima's night light and shut the door.

Today was a very good reunion day.

The End.


End file.
